Light of My Heart
by John Silver fan
Summary: One person is a bit of light in Palpatine's dark heart and soul, the only barrier between Palpatine and Sidious. But what would happen if they sould be lost? Better summary inside.
1. Explanation and Summary

While thinking some things over about the Prequel Trilogy and the Clone Wars, I suddenly found myself thinking about the scene in Revenge of the Sith where Palpatine reveals to Anakin that he's the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for, and I began wondering why he chose to reveal himself at that moment. Anakin was still, for the most part, still loyal to the Jedi Order. There was a chance of him killing Palpatine, at least in my opinon.

I thought more about it and about what had, in a sense, led up to the reveal. Palpatine had been subtle and patient for thirteen years in slowly drawing Anakin from the Jedi, but he was still loyal to the Order. When he revealed himself Anakin was still loyal, or trying to be, to the Jedi.

I don't understand why he didn't wait until he was _absolutely positive_, rather than confident, that Anakin would chose him over the Jedi. To me it seemed like he was tempting fate, choosing to reveal himself when Anakin's loyalties could go either way, one way most likely resulting in his death.

So, I decided to experiment, which this fic will be the result of. I'm not sure just how long Revenge of the Sith is, story time-wise, like if it happens over a few days, a few weeks, or a few months. For my fic, it'll most likely be a few weeks.

My fic starts after the Battle of Coruscant. My own character, Cas, is Palpatine's daughter. She had remained vastly unknown to the public, for her protection, posing as a maid to the Chancellor. She is the sole bit of light in Palpatine's life. While he can be a little harsh, he always loves her, though he rarely ever says it.

While returning to Naboo for a few days, Cas is captured by General Grievous and taken to Utapau. There, Grievous, having learned of her relation to Palpatine, tortures her to information about the Republic, Coruscant, and Palpatine himself, seeking a weakness.

By the time Obi-Wan arrives, she has been captive and tortured for several days, and he is forced take her back to Coruscant then return to Utapau to deal with Grievous.

Will Cas survive the trip back to Coruscant or even at all? Or will the only tiny bit of light that keeps Palpatine, even remotely, sane fade, taking any bit of good there was in him with it?


	2. Cas Palpatine

Supreme Chancellor Cos Palpatine didn't think he had ever been so glad to be in his apartments. It had been a long, eventful day, and he was drained, physically, emotionally, and even mentally. He could hardly form a complete thought other than; _It's good to be home_, and he could hardly even complete that thought.

He shuffled over to the couch and collapsed on it, exhausted. His body ached from all the physical exertion aboard the _Invisible Hand_, the wild crash landing of the front half of the ship had rattled him more than he wanted to admit, and the long day full of speeches, announcements, meetings, assurances, and interviews left him practically void of any emotion and his brain rather frazzled.

"Father?"

Looking over, he saw his twenty-one year old daughter, Cas Taylor Palpatine, standing in the doorway.

He smiled tiredly and motioned for her to come sit with him.

"Hello, my young one," he said as she came over and sat next to him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

He looked into her intense blue eyes, inherited from him, and could see the worry she felt for him.

"I'm all right. I'm exhausted but all right."

"Are you hungry?"

He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, but I can wait a little while longer."

He kissed her forehead.

"It's good be home. Today was a day I'd rather not repeat."

"You and me both," Cas replied as she hugged her father.

He smiled slightly as he returned the embrace.

Finally, his stomach won out, and he was soon eating the dinner Cas had prepared for him.

"Aren't you having anything?"

"I already ate."

Though she had indeed already eaten, Cas sat at the table.

"Are you still planning to go to Naboo in two weeks?"

His daughter nodded.

"I'll arrange an escort."

"Father."

He looked at her sternly.

"If the Separatists can infiltrate Coruscant and capture me, then it would be child's play for them to capture you in space or on Naboo or any other planet for that matter."

"Why would they be interested in me? Most people who have met me think I'm just your maid."

He nodded.

"Yes, however, when I was first taken onto the _Invisible Hand_, General Grievous asked me if I had said goodbye to my daughter that morning."

Cas paled a little.

"Somehow he knows who you are, and even worse, he knows what you look like, for, before I was taken to the viewing room where I was captive until Anakin and Obi-Wan freed me, he showed me a holo of you and told me to take a good look since it would be the last I would ever see of you."

She swallowed.

"Grievous will most likely be waiting for another chance to strike at me. He won't be foolish enough to come after me directly again, but he may go for you. I don't want you leaving this planet without protection."

"Okay, but nothing overkill. Some troopers on my ship, maybe a couple fighters, but not much more, Father."

He sighed softly, knowing he couldn't convince her to allow him to give more.

"All right, but perhaps a Jedi guard."

"No Jedi, Father. A Jedi would only tempt Grievous even more."

She was right. Grievous actively sought out Jedi, even those deep within Republic territory, to test his skills and add to his lightsaber collection.

"Very well. No Jedi. I'll make the arrangements for your escort tomorrow."

"No hurry. I'm not leaving for another two weeks."

He smiled a little.

"Yes, yes, you're right."

He finished the last of his meal, and they headed for their rooms.

"Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, Cas."

She hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

They went to their rooms.

Palpatine's last thought before he fell asleep was how lucky he was to have Cas.


	3. Nightmare

**Author's Note: Hey, readers, this story will be updated in different speeds, it all depends on my inspirations. Sorry about this one being so short, but there may be some chapters that are just short and to the point.**

* * *

><p>Cas cried out in pain, tears running down her face.<p>

"Father! Father, help me! Make it stop!"

She screamed.

Palpatine sat bolt up, his chest and sides heaving, soaked in sweat. He looked around as everything calmed. He sighed, got up, wrapped a robe around him, and went to the veranda. He watched the endless traffic on the Coruscant night, though nothing calmed his inner turmoil.

He had seen it so clearly, his daughter, his treasure, in pain, begging him to make it stop. He was not by nature a tender man, but he had never harmed her. The dream rattled him like no other.

Could something within him snap and cause him to lash out at her?

The old man shuddered, not wanting to think about her being hurt by his hands. Sith Lord he was, but he loved his daughter. He would never wish harm upon her.

His steel blue eyes turned upwards to the sky as he reached to the Force for answers.

The Force seemed just as agitated as he. Probing deeper, it seemed another was experiencing a vision much like his own.

Sighing, the Chancellor withdrew and simply gazed at the sky. He had not had a vision like that, one that meant some sort of pain for him, since he was young, and at that point he had been able to tell his Master, Darth Plagueis, about it. However, his Master had only replied coldly that he was a Sith and should revel in the pain.

Palpatine shook himself from the memories and wondered what to do. He knew it was possible, though extremely rare, for the Force to grant visions to non-Force strongs, but that didn't mean it would be safe for him to tell a Jedi about his visions, though they might actually have a better idea of it's meaning that he.

The Chancellor finally turned away and went back to bed, however, sleep would not come, nor did he want it to. He simply lay in bed trying to sort through his thoughts.


	4. Just a Father, Just Cos Palpatine

**Author's Note: New chapter Whoo!**

* * *

><p>The next day Palpatine found he could hardly focus. The dream kept creeping into his thoughts despite his efforts to push it back. It never stayed out of his mind for very long.<p>

With a frustrated sigh, he pushed it back for the umpteenth time.

However, it wasn't long before it came back, the image of Cas in pain, screaming, calling for him, begging him to make it stop burned in his mind's eye.

With another sigh, this one a weary one, he put down his pen and buried his face in his hands and ran his fingers through his ice white hair.

He had tried to tell himself it had only been a dream, but he already knew better. It felt _much_ too real to simply be a dream. It had been a premonition, and it was not a good one.

Palpatine knew there was probably nothing he could do to stop it from happening, but he was sure as the Force itself going to try.

His mind absently hinged on the Jedi saying 'do or not, there is no try.'

A wry yet still half-hearted smile crossed his lips. He knew it was true. It was the one thing he agreed with the Jedi about.

He would either stop his premonition from coming true or he wouldn't, but even at this point he knew he most likely wouldn't stop it.

The Chancellor sighed once more then forced himself to focus on his work so he could get it done, go home, and have a chance to really think over the dream and his options.

However, his options were limited.

Once home, Cas greeted him with a kiss to the cheek, which he returned.

"How was work?"

"The same; long, dull, and demanding."

He sank down onto the couch while a protocol droid brought him some warm, honey tea to help him relax. He breathed in the sweet aroma, enjoying the almost heavenly scent, and took a drink. He winced slightly as the overly sweet taste assaulted his taste buds.

Cas sat beside him, drinking some regular tea.

"Too sweet?"

He chuckled.

"A little, but that's all right. It'll do its job."

Now Cas was the one laughing.

She lay her head on her father's shoulder.

Palpatine kissed the top of her head and took another drink of his tea. Then he offered her the cup.

Cas took a sip from the offered cup.

"Ooh. That _is_ a little overly sweet."

He smiled then took another drink himself.

It was in these moments he wasn't a Supreme Chancellor nor Sith Master, he was just a father, just Cos Palpatine.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: Okay, please reveiw.<strong>


	5. His Light is Taken

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day. Whoo-hoo!**

* * *

><p>Palpatine awoke from the nightmare that night. He now knew it wasn't just a dream, but what could he do?<p>

_Two weeks later…_

With her escort ready, Cas headed for Naboo.

The hours passed, and Palpatine tired to call her, certain she would have arrived at his manor by now. He got no answer, but he was sure she had simply turned her comlink off, so he called his manor.

"Your Excellency, how may I be of service?" asked a maid.

"I'm merely calling to ensure that my daughter arrived safely."

She looked nervous.

"No, Excellency."

He paled.

"No?"

"Lady Cas never arrived."

Palpatine swallowed convulsively.

"What do you mean she never arrived?"

"That's just it, Your Excellency. She never arrived here or anywhere else on Naboo."

_No._

"Th-thank you."

He ended the transmission.

Pain erupted across his bond with Cas, so suddenly, so terribly that it brought tears to his eyes.

Anakin arrived to find the Chancellor on his knees, arms around his own torso, gasping for breath.

"Chancellor!"

The young Knight dashed over to him just as he straightened.

"Chancellor, are you all right?"

"Yes, Anakin. I am now."

He helped the older man to his feet and over to his chair.

"What happened?"

"I… I'm not sure."

The Jedi seemed to believe him.

"Anakin, I need your help."

"Of course, Excellency."

Palpatine sighed.

"I believe my daughter is in danger."

Anakin stared at him.

"Your daughter?"

"Cas isn't my maid. She's my daughter, and I'm afraid Grievous knows it."

Skywalker swallowed a little, knowing how dangerous that could be to Cas.

"She left for Naboo this morning but never arrived anywhere on planet."

"I'll tell the Council right away."

For once, Palpatine didn't protest.

In the Council Chamber, Anakin quickly told the Jedi Council. Even Mace Windu looked sympathetic.

"We shall double our efforts. Cas may have information that Grievous could use."

Most of the others scowled at him, and he realized how callous he had just sounded towards the Chancellor and Cas's plight.

"Assure the Chancellor we will not rest until she is returned to him."

"Yes, Master Windu."

Palpatine sank into his chair with relief when Anakin told him.

"Thank them for me, Anakin."

Perhaps, for once, he _could_ truly thank his enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: Okay, please reveiw.<strong>


	6. Grievous is Found Obi Wan Leaves

**Author's Note: Okay, chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>Cas looked up when she heard Grievous come into her cell.<p>

"Will you cooperate today, Lady Palpatine?" he asked in that horrible voice.

She would have sneered at him had it not hurt.

"Never."

The metal, claw like hand struck her, and so began another day of torture and questions.

Palpatine, despite the past three days of the near constant pain over his bond with his daughter, winced at the pain that overcame the throb that had become the bond.

"Your Excellency, are you all right?" asked fellow Nubian, Senator Padme Amidala.

"I'm all right, Senator. Just an ache flaring up again is all."

She didn't seem to believe him, not that he really expected her to, but she didn't push the subject.

Not long after Padme left, Anakin arrived.

"Chancellor, clone intelligences have moved to the outer rim, searching both Separatist and Republic territories."

"Good. You may go."

He bowed and started to leave. However, he stopped at the door.

"I do hope they find your daughter, Excellency."

"Thank you, Anakin."

The young Jedi nodded and left.

Palpatine sat back with a sigh. He winced at a sharp stab of pain over his bond with Cas. His heart ached at the thought of what Grievous might be doing to his daughter.

He toyed with the idea of using his alter ego to contact the droid general and at least see his child, but he knew that there was no way he could do so and not order Grievous to let her go. All he could do was wait and pray for her return.

Anakin sat with Padme thinking about the Chancellor's plight. He had told Padme the truth about Cas, and she had agreed not to bring it up to the Chancellor, since she wasn't even really supposed to know.

"Anakin, I know you feel bad about this, so do I, but there's little than anyone can do that isn't being done, at least not until Grievous is found."

He sighed.

"I know, Padme, I just wish they'd find him so we can save Cas."

After a week of Cas's captured, Grievous was found on Utapau.

Palpatine told Anakin this during a meeting with him at the opera, as well as a Sith tale about his own Master.

Anakin brought the news of Grievous' discovery to the Council, and it was decided that Obi-Wan would go. He would first rescue Cas, send her back to his flagship, and engage Grievous.

Palpatine contacted Obi-Wan as he was heading for his flagship, the _Qui-Gon Jinn_.

"Master Kenobi, I wish you luck."

"There is no such thing as luck, but thank you, Chancellor. I will do my best to get your daughter back to you safely."

He smiled.

"I'm profoundly grateful. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Chancellor."

Palpatine ended the communication.

Now his daughter's fate rested with the one Jedi he actually trusted to get the job done as ordered; Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: I couldn't resist naming Obi's ship after Qui-Gon. Please reveiw.<strong>


	7. His Source of Light and Love is Gone

**Author's Note: Chapter 7. By the way, I'm still debating if the end should stick to the movie or be AU. Let me know if Palpatine should die in Ep. 3 or Ep. 6 like in the Saga. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

><p>When Palpatine's long range holocom went off, he all but pounced on it.<p>

"Master Kenobi."

"Greetings, Chancellor. I have rescued your daughter without alert Grievous to my presence."

He nodded.

"Yes. Good."

"However, I'm afraid Cas is in no condition to make the trip to Coruscant."

Palpatine swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as sand.

"What do you mean?"

"Grievous tortured her, extensively."

He sank into his chair.

"I've sent word to Captain Rex, station on Coruscant near you. He should arrive soon, and shall bring you in a shuttle to meet us here in space just outside the Utapau system. Be assured, our medical droids and clone medics have gone to work to treat her for her wounds."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Of course, Chancellor, however, I will not be aboard the ship when you arrive as I must return and engage Grievous."

"Then I wish you luck, and may the Force be with you."

The hologram winked out as Rex arrived.

The trip seemed to last forever rather than three hours.

Aboard the _Qui-Gon Jinn_, clones saluted as Rex led the Chancellor towards Commander Cody. Cody saluted then led Palpatine to the medical ward.

Medical droids were constantly working with his daughter.

Palpatine felt like someone squeezed his heart at the sight of his daughter so weak, so broken, so helpless. It was a sight that would be forever burned into mind's eye.

Tears burned his eyes, but he stubbornly blinked them away.

He was allowed in after a few minutes and sat in a chair beside the bed, holding her hand.

"Oh, Cas. My dear one, my treasure. Be strong."

"Pa…pa?" she said weakly, using the name she hadn't called him since she was a child.

He swallowed at how weak she was.

"I'm here, my little one."

Her blue eyes sought his own matching eyes, and he could see how much pain she was still in.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"It's all right, Cas. I'm here. Papa's here," he said softly.

"So… tired."

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You must stay awake. Please."

"Pa…pa."

"Yes?"

They're gazes locked, and he could see she was fading.

"Lo…ve… y… ou."

"I love you, too. Please, stay with me."

She was too weak and passed on.

Nearby clones all but jumped out of their armor at the scream that came from the medical ward.

"NO! Cas! Don't leave me!"

He clung to her hand.

"Please don't leave me."

He cursed every deity he knew, screaming at the very Force itself not to take her.

"Take my life if someone must die, just don't take my daughter!"

Finally, Cody and Rex pulled him away, though he fought their holds.

"Chancellor!" Cody barked.

Palpatine broke down, weeping openly, not caring who heard or saw him, sagging in the clone Commander and Captain's arms.

"She's gone. I'm sorry, sir," Rex said gently.

The Chancellor continued to weep, burying his face in his hands.

His child, his treasure, his source of light and love was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: The light is gone. Palpatine shows that, Sith Master he may be, but he's still human. Please reveiw.<strong>


	8. The Sith Master Vs The Chosen One

**Author's Note: Chapter 8.**

* * *

><p>Anakin was careful as he entered Palpatine's office. The man had practically dove into his work upon his return to Coruscant.<p>

"Chancellor."

Palpatine turned, his eyes briefly ravaged with grief.

"Master Kenobi had engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

_I pray he destroys that monster who took Cas from me!_

"I should be there with him."

The Chancellor rose.

"Anakin, I have a confession."

"A confession?"

The old man nodded.

"I know why you have not found the second Sith, the one Dooku warned Master Kenobi about."

Anakin looked at him, obviously confused.

"I am the Sith Master."

The young Jedi froze.

"What?"

"Stupid boy, I am Darth Sidious, Master to Maul, whom Kenobi slew of Naboo, and Tyranus, whom you slew aboard the _Invisible Hand_!" Palpatine snapped.

Anakin's sapphire blade hummed into existence.

"Are you going to kill me, Anakin?"

"I would certainly like to."

_Please do._

"I know you would. I would like you to."

"What?"

He sighed and faced the young man.

"All my plans were for Cas, and now without her I have no desire to complete them. My lif3e has no purpose anymore. Kill me, Anakin, I beg you."

"No. You're unarmed. It's not the Jedi way. Besides, you must stand trial."

_Stupid boy!_

"I would only be sentenced to death. Why delay the inevitable?"

"I won't kill again."

Palpatine drew his own lightsaber and activated it.

Anakin quickly stood ready, though surprised.

"You won't kill an unarmed me. How about someone you is attacking you?"

He attacked, his electric blue eyes crazed and becoming the Sith yellow.

The security holocams caught it all; confession and the battle the galaxy need. The Sith Master versus theChosenOne.

Anakin knew that Cas's death had shattered Palpatine's sanity. The man was like a demon as he fought, and young as he was, the Knight was hard-pressed to keep up with the surprisingly more agile Sith.

They continued fighting, though Palpatine had no true desire to win the fight.

Meanwhile, the Jedi Council sensed the clashing of the Light and Darkside. Mace Windu, and three other Council Members headed for the Chancellor's office. They arrived to a shocking sight.

Palpatine flipped over Anakin and swung at him. Anakin dodged and thrust his lightsaber forward.

The Sith collapsed, a hole scorched through his chest.

A final, genuine, peaceful smile graced his lips, and Cos Palpatine passed into the Force.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: The end. Please reveiw.<strong>


End file.
